All the Usual Suspects
by BlueWater5
Summary: Five years after the war, the Director of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement is poisoned. Severus Snape is arrested and charged with murder. Can Aurors Harry Potter and Ron Weasley and attorney Hermione Granger prove his innocence?
1. The Murder

_I'll be honored if anyone thinks J.K. Rowling wrote this._

PROLOGUE

Severus Snape took a sip of the bitter black coffee to help stay focused. The weekly staff meeting was winding to a close but he had learned long ago that even momentary inattention could result in missing key information. Though this was a routine meeting towards the end of the school year, old habits died hard.

Minerva McGonagall straightened the papers in front of her and looked around. Snape noticed she seemed to be nervously avoiding looking in his direction and he began to grow suspicious. "Finally, the Department of Magical Law Enforcement just put out the official announcement of the fifth annual Victory Day celebration, scheduled for next Thursday. Aurora," she continued, looking at the astronomy professor, "will be Acting Headmistress while the rest of us are at the Ministry."

Snape instinctively put a blank look on his face. He felt the stares of the others but looked only at the Headmistress.

McGonagall stood up. "Thank you all." Turning to Snape she added, "Severus, would you be available for a few minutes to come to my office?"

Snape bit back a retort and merely inclined his head. "Of course, Headmistress." Once in the hallway, though, his anger erupted. "What in the bloody ..."

"Not here, Severus," McGonagall interrupted. Snape pinched his lip together but kept quiet as the two made their way to the Headmistress' office. He pointedly took a seat in front of her desk and waited for her to speak.

McGonagall eyed the more comfortable chairs in front of the fireplace, but sighed and walked to the chair behind her desk. As she sat down, a pot of hot tea and two cups appeared. "I know you don't want to go, Severus. You've avoided it for four years now by volunteering to be Acting Headmaster while Filius and I go to the celebration. However, you need to return to the public eye. If you stay here for any longer, it will look like you're hiding something or, worse, that you don't believe the wizarding world should be celebrating."

"We should be remembering, not celebrating," Snape said bluntly. "I gave twenty years of my life to the cause. I don't recall anyone from MLE helping me. In fact, the two times I was in its clutches, after both Death Eater wars, I was manhandled and vilified." He deliberately glanced at McGonagall's Order of Merlin, which was prominently displayed on a bookshelf by her desk before returning his gaze. "I was told in no uncertain terms I was lucky to escape Azkaban, and truthfully that was – and is - enough reward for me. I did what was needed to be done to get the information the Order needed. Furthermore, I have no desire to be Headmaster again, or even Deputy Headmaster, and so to be told that I would be forever ineligible for either position is truly no hardship. I'm satisfied with being the Slytherin Head of House and the occasional Acting Headmaster when you and Filius are both gone, and feel I am making progress with re-integrating my House into Hogwarts. There are very few people whose opinions of me matter to me. To go to a party to be some, some _display _is a terrible idea!"

The Headmistress sighed and took a sip of tea as she tried to find the words to convince the Potions Master. "The longer you take before you appear in public, the harder it will be when you eventually do so. Severus, the invitation was to the Hogwarts staff, and that includes you. I want you to be there."

Snape leaned forward in his chair. "Who is the current Director of MLE?"

McGonagall inclined her head and put her cup down. "I'm surprised you don't know. It's Victor Madley."

Snape did not attempt to keep the bitterness from his voice. "I do know, and I detest him. He was the one in charge of my interrogation after the death of the Dark Lord. He was needlessly brutal. As much as I hate to be in debt to Potter, if it wasn't for him, Madley would have called in the dementors instead of sending me trial. He sat through the proceedings, hearing the testimony exonerating me. Even so, as my shackles were vanished after the verdict was announced, he told me that he would be watching every step I made for the rest of my life. He's kept his promise. I know he's appeared in front of the Board of Governors to prevent me from receiving any pay raises or recognition. If potions weren't a critical subject, I'm sure he'd try to get it to cut it from the budget completely just to spite me instead of merely underfunding it. Somehow I don't think he'd be eager to shake my hand at the reception and the feeling would be entirely mutual."

The Headmistress became thoughtful. "I always suspected the reason potions was underfunded was because of something like that. I didn't realize it was because of Madley. How do you know it was him?"

Snape raised an eyebrow. "Just between us, Lucius keeps me informed." He sipped at the tea.

The Headmistress looked disgusted. "It's amazing Malfoy's still on the Board while you've been so restricted in your movements."

Snape smiled grimly at his boss. "Ah, Gryffindors – after all this time and you still don't believe that money can talk."

McGonagall snorted. "In any case, Severus, my mind is made up. You need to start appearing in public again."

A sudden sound of a throat being cleared made both look up to the portrait behind the Headmistress' desk. "If I may?" asked the wizard in the picture.

"As if I could easily stop you," grumbled McGonagall. "Please try to stay focused on the topic, Albus."

"Of course, my dear. I merely want to give you my perspective as is my duty. Severus, my boy, Minerva is right. You cannot spend the rest of your life looking like you are hiding here. Minerva and I know that you are not. Between Hogwarts and Hogsmeade, you are content, needing nothing more than this castle, a good apothecary, and a well-stocked bookstore to be happy. But if you do not start appearing in the larger wizarding community, I fear that this home will be taken away from you. Lucius Malfoy is your only firm ally on the Board, and he cannot protect you indefinitely. I keep track of Board deliberations. Victor has spoken to its members more than once and has convinced some of his opinion. I fear it is only a matter of time before he turns the rest of the Board against you. By you appearing in public, it will be much more difficult for Madley to spread his lies. Please, Severus, listen to Minerva."

Snape sighed. He had too much respect for both his predecessor and successor to ignore their advice. Putting down his tea cup on McGonagall's desk, he stood up. "Very well. If that it all, Headmistress, I suppose I must get my dress robes ready."

THURSDAY EVENING

The professors from Hogwarts arrived together outside of the Ministry of Magic where the MLE was hosting the celebration. Snape could feel the looks directed at him as soon as they walked through the door. He felt McGonagall's hand clench his arm as he tried to casually drift into the shadows. "None of that now, Severus. Stay by my side as I mingle. I want your company."

Snape softly snorted. "You don't get enough of it at school?"

McGonagall hid a smile as she pulled at his arm. "How could I ever get enough of your charming personality? Come, now, we need to pay our respects to Victor."

"I obviously need to work harder to come across as obnoxious if you so crave my company. Strange, no one else here seems to think I'm irresistible. In fact, most look like they are avoiding me."

"To be fair, you have been avoiding them for years, Severus." The two made their way through the atrium, crowded with witches and wizards in dress robes, McGonagall casually greeting the few people who came up to them. The crowd seemed torn. While they were eager to greet the esteemed Headmistress, they had no desire to be near the Potions Master whom most had studied under at one point in time, even without the knowledge of his Death Eater past. Only a few were brave enough to risk Snape's notoriously acerbic tongue to approach them. Even those people were lost for what to say past a quick casual greeting when the response was the Potion Master's glare, and they hastily took their leave. Dodging the media as well as avoiding floating trays of drinks and canapés, the pair soon found themselves near Madley.

When the Director of Magical Law Enforcement saw the Headmistress out of the corner of his eye, he quickly turned and, giving her a warm smile, enveloped her in a hug, carefully keeping his drink upright. "Minerva! As always, lovely to see you!" As he turned to the Potions Master, his posture stiffened. "And Snape," he added icily. "I didn't expect to see you here."

McGonagall gently squeezed Snape's arm, signaling him to be silent. She smiled at Madley. "Victor, it's been too long. I hope things are going well for you. Isn't it nice that another hero of the war can make it this year? I know Severus is happy to finally have a chance to be recognized."

Madley and Snape stared grimly at each other. A click and a bright flash of light caused the Director to look up. When he saw that a hovering camera was pointed at a couple to his right, he motioned to his aide to keep it away from the three of them. He looked quickly around and noticed people gazing at them.

"I'm onto you, Snape. If you think you can get a photo with me to rehabilitate your reputation, you're wrong," Madley hissed, so softly that only the two of them could hear him. He grabbed Snape's left arm and pulled him close. Whispering he added, "I know what's on your arm Snape. I saw it. I heard Potter's testimony, but I know what you really did. You've never paid for your crimes and I won't forget. Those reporters will soon have a big story, and then you're next on my list."

McGonagall straightened and spoke just as softly. "Victor, Severus may not have gone to Azkaban, but he's made his penance. You heard the exonerating evidence. You know the hell he went through to get us the information we needed to win the war."

"I don't need you to defend me, Minerva." Severus looked at Madley and kept his voice low. "I did what was required of me. I've been acquitted of all charges. I don't wish anything from you other than to be left alone."

Madley glared at the Potions Master. "Just watch your step, Snape. I don't make threats. I make promises." He released Snape's arm and spun around. His eyes were attracted by the resplendent imperial yellow robes of a nearby witch who was standing next to a wizard dressed in bright ruby red. Recognizing the couple, he paused and then loudly called out, "Leala! Taylor! How wonderful you could make it! How are the two you doing?" He embraced them briefly and then quickly moved on to greet a young wizard in tartan robes who had just entered the room.

"Well, that was just _lovely_. Let's do it again sometime," Snape snidely muttered to McGonagall.

She smiled at him. "On the bright side, we can avoid him now for the rest of the night. Let's find someone more amenable to talk to. Look – there's Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione."

Snape stopped himself from rolling his eyes, conscious of the attention on them. "Wonderful," he said dryly, "I can't wait."

McGonagall gently poked him. "You can't fool me, Severus. I know you get along now. I've heard you even occasionally have dinner together. Play nice."

Snape inclined his head, and the two walked towards their former students.

FRIDAY AFTERNOON - HOGWARTS

The next afternoon, the Headmistress was at her desk looking through some records when the floo flared to life. From the flames she could hear a voice. "McGonagall, this is the MLE. This is an official call. Open your floo to visitors."

Curious and a bit alarmed, McGonagall confirmed the call was in fact coming from the Ministry and opened the floo. To her astonishment, six uniformed aurors stepped through, including Harry. The leader of the group was an older man whom the Headmistress remembered had been a Gryffindor approximately two decades ago, graduating just before the first Death Eater War. She nodded to Harry, who looked unhappy and avoided eye contact, and then walked over to the man. "John Peakes, isn't it? How have you been?" she asked, shaking his hand.

"Yes, ma'am. I'm afraid I'm not here on a social call."

"I wouldn't suspect you'd come unannounced for tea with five fellow aurors in uniform," the Headmistress said dryly.

"No, ma'am." Peakes suddenly seemed to realize he was acting as a schoolboy and stood straighter. "We're here on a sensitive matter. We need to speak to Severus Snape."

The Headmistress raised her eyebrows. "Severus? He's teaching a class right now. I'll contact him as soon as the bell rings."

Peakes took out his wand but kept it pointed at the floor. "I need to talk to him immediately."

McGonagall's stomach began to clench. "Very well. I'll send him a patronus telling him you're here."

Peakes shook his head. "No, just tell him to report to your office immediately."

The Headmistress pursed her lips. She could hear mutterings from the portraits around the room. "Mr. Peakes, this is highly irregular. Can you at least tell me what's going on?"

Peakes looked around before focusing again on McGonagall, ignoring the stares directed at him from the pictures. "Victor Madley is in the hospital, critically ill. He was poisoned last night."

"That's horrible," the Headmistress gasped. "But surely you don't think Severus did it?"

"He's the best suspect."

McGonagall turned to Potter. "Harry, you don't honestly think Severus would do something like that, do you?"

Peakes interrupted before Harry could respond. "Potter is not the lead on this case; I am."

"Nevertheless, I want to hear from Harry."

Peakes glared at the young wizard. "Potter forced his way onto this team. I agreed to accept him only if he agreed to follow my lead precisely. He will not make any judgment as to guilt or innocence or act in any way so as to hinder an apprehension."

Harry looked uncomfortable, but nodded without saying a word.

"Very well." The Headmistress summoned her patronus and told the silver tabby to tell Snape that his presence was required immediately in her office. "The password to the office," she added, "is English Breakfast."

As soon as the patronus was sent, Peakes ordered his people to spread out and get their wands ready. Four spread out around the edges of the room. The fifth person left the office and went down the stairs. Only Harry kept his wand pointed down; the others pointed theirs toward the door ready to cast.

McGonagall shook her head. "Surely this is not necessary, Peakes. I know Severus will cooperate if asked."

"I disagree, ma'am."

The Headmistress sighed. "At least let me meet Severus outside my office and brief him as to why you are here."

Peakes adamantly shook his head. "And give him a chance to run? I can't allow that. He's a slithery snake."

"It's a long way between here and the gates from which he can apparate," McGonagall pleaded. "Even if he did try to run, the auror who just went downstairs would catch him. Besides, where would he go? This is his home."

Harry cleared his throat. "If I may, sir?"

Peakes whirled towards Potter. "What?" he growled.

"I know you are going by standard procedure, but you know Snape's background. If he comes in this room and sees wands pointed at him without expecting it, he may respond violently. Yes, we'll take him down, but unless we do so with the first spell he's going to cause damage. If you let the Headmistress meet him just outside her door and tell him aurors are waiting for him, he won't instinctively start shooting hexes as soon as he sees wands pointed at him. He'll come peaceably, which will look better for everyone."

Peakes looked disgusted. "Are you willing to bet your career on that Potter? Are you willing to be fired if you're wrong and he escapes?"

Harry lifted up his chin and looked Peakes in the eye. "Yes, sir." McGonagall gave him a slight nod and an approving smile.

Peakes turned to the Headmistress. "Very well. You may meet him outside this door. However, leave the door open. You may tell him we are here. You may not tell him anything else."

McGonagall nodded in agreement. With her lips in a tight clench, she opened her door and waited. After a few minutes, the rotating steps began to move and Snape slowly appeared.

"Headmistress, what is the emergency? I had to end class early, banishing the potions the students were working on." His eyes were guarded, his posture tense.

McGonagall gently put her own hand on Snape's wand hand. "Severus, there are five aurors inside. They want to talk to you. Please cooperate. I promise I won't let anything happen."

Snape glowered at the Headmistress. "I assume they came with the one that is lurking in the corridor trying to be inconspicuous. Can you tell me why I have been summoned?"

"I can't say. I'm sure everything will be quickly cleared up, but if you offer any resistance it will only cause trouble. For me, Severus, please don't overreact. Whatever you do, please don't draw your wand." She nervously eyed the doorway.

Snape grimly nodded. As soon as he had heard the patronus, he knew to expect trouble. If the unusual summons alone hadn't been enough to put him on alert, the password the Headmistress gave him was – he knew the current day's password was in fact "Blackberry Mojito" and "English Breakfast" was an old Order code phrase warning the listener to be vigilant but not to attack. He had spent the time walking up from the dungeons occluding his mind to a level he had not done since the end of the war.

As he entered the office, he took in the four wands pointed in his direction; he noted in a different part of his mind that Potter's wand was still pointed down and hence not an immediate danger. He walked stiffly to the chair in front of the ornate desk and gracefully sat down carefully ensuring his wand remained sheathed and his hands visible. Behind him he heard the footsteps of the auror that had followed him up the stairs; Snape assumed correctly that meant yet another wand was pointed directly at his back.

"What can I do for you, gentlemen?" he asked Peakes, who was the obvious leader of the group. Harry thought he had never heard "gentlemen" pronounced so sarcastically.

Peakes arrogantly sat on the edge of the desk. McGonagall pursed her lips. Peakes scowled at Snape. "Victor Madley was poisoned last night. He's in critical condition."

Snape forced himself to look vaguely interested rather than as if he were desperately calculating his options. "I gather a bezoar didn't work. I would have thought that the potioneers at St. Mungo's could brew the antidote. MLE didn't have to send six of you to ask me to lend a hand but of course I will be happy to do so. Can you tell me the symptoms?"

Peakes leaned forward. "I bet you know what they are. The poison was dragon dew. After he collapsed last night shortly after returning home, aurors went back to the atrium. Fortunately, the room was still being cleaned up. We detected the poison in the cup from which he had been drinking."

Snape allowed himself to look slightly alarmed. "That's not good. Concentrated dragon dew is usually deadly. The cure requires runespoor egg yolk. I don't have any here as its uses are extremely limited. I assume you'll be escorting me to St. Mungo's so I can assist the potioneers there."

The auror scoffed. "Stop playing games with me, Snape. You're under arrest for attempted murder."

Snape had been expecting that. "And why, may I ask, am I suspect?"

Peakes smiled grimly. "You have the motive – everyone knows that you hate Madley."

"I don't deny that. However, if I killed everyone I disliked then Hogwarts would be closed because there wouldn't be enough people to populate a new generation of students." McGonagall shook her head; his sarcasm wasn't helping.

Peakes sneered. "You also had the opportunity. You were close to him at the celebration last night. You could have easily slipped something into his drink."

Snape raised an eyebrow. "The celebration was far from exclusive. Half the wizarding world was there, and from what I saw Madley must have embraced most of them."

"But how many had the means?" Peakes asked triumphantly.

Snape merely shook his head. "Far too many. Dragon dew should be a class four substance, available only to Potions Masters. Instead, it is class two because it is a useful catalyst in several common brews which means that anyone who passed the potion's NEWT can legally obtain it. Seventh year students learn how deadly it can be in a concentrated form. Concentrating it takes time and knowledge, but nothing that is beyond the skill of a moderately talented witch or wizard."

"So you don't deny you know how to poison someone using dragon dew?"

"Use your head. I am a Potions Master. Don't you think if I wanted to poison someone that I would use an undetectable substance?"

"Perhaps. Or perhaps you would use something that more available and obvious in order to deflect suspicion."

Snape leaned back. "Let me get this straight. Because I am a Potions Master I would use poison to kill someone, rather than, say, one of the dark arts of which I am aware and which would incriminate some of the more nefarious elements of society. However, I would deliberately use a heavy-handed method that would result in an obvious diagnosis of poisoning rather than one far more subtle which would result in the appearance of a natural death just so others could also be implicated."

Peakes looked triumphant, as if Snape had confessed. "Precisely! Motive – opportunity – means. You may have gotten away with murder in the past, Snape, but you won't slither out of this one."

"May I say a few words, Mr. Peakes?" asked a new voice. In his frame, Dumbledore, who had been following the events with dismay, leaned forward.

Startled, Peakes whirled around. He recognized Dumbledore from his own time as a student at Hogwarts and instinctively stood up straighter. "Sir?"

"Thank you," the picture said, taking Peakes' interjection as permission to speak. "By the way, congratulations on your success as an auror. I've heard have worked your way up to become Mr. Madley's deputy."

Peakes looked discombobulated. Somehow he had lost control of the conversation. "Thank you, sir." He recovered his poise. "But this is not the time to get caught up in old times. I need to transport this felon to the Ministry to be processed for Azkaban."

Snape was thankful he had his shields in place and kept his face blank. McGonagall, on the other hand, looked furious. Potter was almost successful in appearing emotionless, letting out only small tells of dismay. The others merely looked grim.

Dumbledore's soft smile faded away. "As you wish. However, I would like to point out a few things. First, Severus has been absolved of any past actions, and hence cannot be thrown into Azkaban without a trial. If you insist on taking him, he must be held at the Ministry. Just as importantly, he has brought up a very good point. I peaked in at the celebration last night. Several hundred people seemed to be enjoying themselves. Surely others were there who also are not enamored with Mr. Madley's fine record besides Professor Snape."

Peakes snorted. "Victor is probably the most respected man in the Ministry. He's as honest as the day is long."

Dumbledore nodded. "So I have heard. Of course, I won't point out that winter days in London tend to be very short. However, I agree that while he is seemingly incorruptible, I would point out that being so does not necessarily make a person liked by everyone. Some prefer those who can be bribed, and some resent those who have put their friends and relatives away. Certainly there are others who would wish to poison Mr. Madley."

With conviction, Peakes shook his head. "The celebration last night was for the heroes of the war, not for the outcasts of society. Snape never bothered to attend the annual celebration before because he knew he didn't deserve to be among the honored." Ignoring the attempts of Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Potter to break in, he continued, "Do you really think it was just coincidence that the year Snape comes is the year the Director is poisoned?" He glanced at Snape before turning back to the portrait. "The list of invitees was carefully screened. No one there posed a threat – no one but Snape." He turned to once again face the Potions Master. Menacingly shaking his wand at Snape, he snarled, "Now, are you coming quietly or do I have to put you in a body bind?"

Snape considered his dismal options. He could possibly fight his way out though the odds were against him, but then what? He had a bolt hole he could disappear into, but while that would have been attractive in the past, he liked his life as it currently was. He did not desire to lose all he that had painfully built up in the past five years. On the other hand, a trial could go either way. He could be found guilty based on his reputation alone, and he seriously doubted he would survive even a short sentence in s Azkaban – too many of its inmates hated him, not to mention the guards.

As he was deliberating, McGonagall walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder. "Severus, I promise I'll help you beat this absurd charge." With a very brief glance at Harry, she added, "I know for sure your other friends will help you too."

Snape looked into her eyes and, after a slight nod from her, used legilimency to scan her thoughts. He found himself warmed by her utter conviction in his innocence. Her complete acceptance of him despite their occasional rocky background made up his mind. He was willing to risk Azkaban and the dementors in order not to disappoint her belief that he would do the right thing - even if it was based on a very Gryffindorish trust in the justice system.

He nodded and stood up. "Very well." He turned to Peakes. "If I may?" With Peakes' consent, and as the aurors watched carefully, he extended his right arm and slowly withdrew his wand with two fingers of his other hand. He then carefully placed the wand crosswise on his upward-facing palm. He winced as Peakes yanked it out of his outstretched hand. Peakes then grabbed Snape's shoulder and spun him around. One of the other aurors threw in some floo powder and announced, "Ministry holding cells." Two aurors went through first, and then Peakes, keeping a firm hold on Snape, roughly shoved the man into the flames. Two other aurors immediately followed.

Alone with McGonagall, Harry finally spoke up. "I'm sorry, Professor McGonagall. When I heard this was going down I forced my way onto the team to make sure all was done within regulation. I promise I'll keep an eye on him. Everything is circumstantial, but finding unbiased jurors will be hard. I'm concerned he'll be convicted by reputation unless we find the true murderer. I'll make sure that the investigation is done properly and that all leads are thoroughly investigated."

The Headmistress let her distress fully show. "Please, Harry. We abandoned Severus in the past. He's built a good life for himself since he's been freed from the demands of two masters." She glanced at Dumbledore, but he remained silent. "He's single-handedly restoring the Slytherin reputation. He's making it possible for students in the House to be seen as something other than criminals in training. He's giving them a future. Just his arrest will cause an uproar. If he goes to trial, all that he's accomplished will be destroyed; even if he gets off he will be seen as evading the law, not achieving vindication. That would devastate him. Help him."

"I promise, Professor." Harry turned to the fireplace. He glanced back to the Headmistress before stepping in, but couldn't think of anything else to say.

_This will probably be a three part story, with chapters posted once a week. Reviews are appreciated!_


	2. Identification of Suspects

_I'll be honored if anyone thinks JK Rowling wrote this._

LATE FRIDAY AFTERNOON – MLE AND GRIMMAULD PLACE

Harry followed the procession of aurors as they formally charged Snape, searched him, and led him to a maximum security holding cell. When one of the guards repeatedly shoved the new prisoner, Harry moved between the two of them. As the door to the cell was shut and the wards set in place, Harry took one last look at Snape, nodding at him in an attempt to reassure him. The prisoner nodded in return, hoping that he would not regret following the advice of the Headmistress.

Disgusted by how Snape was being railroaded, Harry immediately contacted Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, asking them to meet him at Grimmauld Place as soon as they could. Once they had gathered together, the four sat around the kitchen table as Harry briefed the others on the afternoon's events.

"So now Snape is in a Ministry holding cell," he concluded grimly. "Peakes is convinced Snape is guilty and has stopped looking for other suspects. I was able to convince him to put me in the lead for the investigation because he believes it's an open-and-shut case. The trial has been set for Wednesday." He looked at Hermione. "The speed of the wizarding justice system is working against us."

Hermione bit her lip. "The ability to use veritaserum instead of just relying on people to tell the truth usually means justice can be handed down swiftly. However, Snape is a well-known occlumens so anything he says under its influence will be disregarded – particularly since everyone knows he was able to fool Voldemort personally for at least four years, and his followers for more than that."

Ron snorted. "And those who say he didn't fool he-who-must-not-be-named will say he fooled Dumbledore, which is even worse."

Harry leaned his head back and closed his eyes. "So we only have a couple of days to find the real perpetrator." He called for Kreacher and asked the house-elf to bring out some butterbeers and snacks.

Ron took a long swig of his butterbeer and put it carefully back down on the table. "Mate, I hate to bring this up, but have you considered the fact that he may be guilty? He is a vindictive git, after all, and everyone knows Madley has never wavered from the view that he belongs in Azkaban and has been a constant thorn in his side."

Hermione shook her head. "Ron, do you really think that if Snape wanted to murder Madley he would be so clumsy about it?"

Ginny nodded. "Yeah, he'd be smart enough not to get caught."

Harry broke the silence which followed. "So, where do we begin?"

Hermione accio'd a legal pad from her briefcase. "I'll volunteer to be his lawyer. I'm sure Snape will agree. Luckily, we don't have to prove Snape's innocence by Wednesday; we just have to unanimously convince the three convening judges to postpone the trial. If we come up with a viable alternate suspect they might agree. I'll talk to Professor Snape tomorrow and find out if he has any ideas. Could you see if there's anything in Madley's office which could give us a clue on what cases he was working on?"

Ron shook his head. "The office will be sealed until he recovers or a new Director is appointed. Anyway, the files he'd have had in his office would have been automatically returned to the Files Room when he was incapacitated."

Hermione noted that down. "So even if we could get into it, there's probably nothing in Madley's office suggesting another suspect. However, I'll see if we can convince the judges to postpone the case until we know what Madley was investigating." Hermione made another note. "Harry, do you have the list of people who indicated they would be attending last night's celebration?"

Harry nodded and summoned a thick scroll. "Unfortunately, it's pretty long. Where do we start?"

"You three start going through the list and see if anyone stands out as someone who could be holding a grudge. Actually, before you do that, we need to compile a list of people we saw there last night to see if there were any uninvited guests; if you find any, add their names to the bottom of the scroll. Let's note down if we remember anything unusual about a person's behavior or if we saw anyone spend any length of time with Madley. Harry and Ron, tomorrow talk to the portraits in the Ministry atrium. See if they observed anything unusual or interesting. You should also try to access the logs in the Files Room to see if you can tell what cases Madley was working on. Putting all this together will give us a shorter list of names on which to focus." Ginny summoned a coffee pot and some cups and the four prepared for a long night.

SATURDAY MORNING – GRIMMAULD PLACE AND MLE HOLDING CELL

By the time morning rolled around, the tired group had been able to identify two couples and three individuals who had attended the celebration to investigate. They were taking a short break when Harry and Ron were startled by voices they recognized as coming from their MLE security badges. They rushed to their auror robes by the door to tap their badges in order to stop the message, which was being repeated in ever increasing volume. The message told them to report to the office immediately.

"It's time for me to head to the Ministry too," Hermione said, rubbing her eyes. "I need to add Professor Snape to the top of my client list and see him so he knows we're helping him. He might have some ideas of who to investigate."

Ginny gave a quick peck to Harry. "While you're gone, I'll contact Headmistress McGonagall to find out any of our candidates have a NEWT in potions as well as if she knows anything potentially suspect about them. She has a lot of contacts and is a great source of information."

Harry hugged her. "Thanks, Ginny. I don't know when we'll be back. Love ya." Harry, Ron, and Hermione stepped outside and apparated.

As Hermione suspected, she had no trouble getting herself appointed as defense attorney. The few lawyers who were in the office that morning neither liked the Potions Master nor wanted to waste their time losing what looked like an open-and-shut case. She made arrangements with the authorities to see Snape at 9:30 but was a half hour late due to new developments in the case.

Severus was already in the bleak room, impatiently drumming his fingers when she arrived. His wrists were bound together and chained to the table. He looked exhausted. "Ms. Granger, nice of you to come by. I'd offer you a cup of tea but as you can see I'm a bit tied up," he said dryly. Although he didn't show it, he was relieved to see her. He'd been repeatedly questioned in the same room shortly after he'd been charged and was thankful he wouldn't be grilled again.

Hermione looked at the guard as she stood by her chair. "His restraint is unnecessary. Please remove the chains."

The guard looked uncomfortable. "'e's a dangerous one, that one, ma'am. I'd not recommend letting 'im loose now."

"Remove them, and then leave. I wish to talk to my client in private."

"But –"

"Remove them."

"Very well, ma'am. On your head." He took out his wand and pointed at the chains. Snape winced as they came off and rubbed his reddened wrists. "Thank you."

Hermione smiled at him. "You're welcome." She waited for the guard to leave and shut the door before casting a muffliato.

Snape raised an eyebrow. "They won't like that."

Hermione shrugged as she reached into her bag for paper. "So fire me. I'm your attorney, by the way. How have you been treated?"

"I've been through worse. They haven't set any dementors on me. Just numerous nasty comments, a few threats, and some shoves. Until the trial I should be safe. They think I'm as guilty as sin, of course, but enough guilty ones have gotten away that they won't risk anything in case I'm found not guilty. They know my reputation and unlike my dear friend Mr. Peakes they know that any retaliation by me will be untraceable." He paused. "Thank you for taking my case. I was concerned that I'd get the newest lawyer on the block."

Hermione smiled. "Your friends won't let you down. By the way, I am the newest public defense lawyer."

Snape smirked in return. "True, but only in experience. I was your professor for six years. I'm confident that you inhaled every law book in the library."

Hermione grinned back. "I might have missed one or two that were checked out." Turning serious, she added, "I would have been here earlier but I got word just before I was due to leave that Madley died. This is now a murder case."

Snape looked his hands. "Concentrated dragon dew is deadly unless the antidote is given immediately. I was expecting that," he muttered.

Hermione looked grim. "Harry and Ron are looking into the other guests at the celebration. Do you have any ideas who could have done it?"

Snape nodded. "I've been going over the attendees I saw in my mind. Assuming, that is, that MLE is right when they say the poisoning happened last night and was delivered via a drink. I came up with two people I saw who may not have been as enamored with the esteemed Mr. Madley as Mr. Peakes think they should have been and who also had a NEWT in potions. Josephina Diggory –"

"Any relation to Cedric?" Hermione interrupted, looking up from her notes.

Snape nodded. "Distant cousin. Her husband died of dragon pox about ten years ago. Her son and only child was arrested in an auror raid led by Mr. Madley during the second Death Eater War. The raid didn't have anything to do with the war, though; it had to do with stopping a public disturbance. He was in the wrong place at the wrong time. There was a thunderstorm that night and the arresting official was startled by a bolt a lightning just as he was apparating the son here to a holding cell. Her son was horrendously splinched and died. He was later found to be an innocent victim."

Hermione looked up from her notes. "Was he? Or was he exonerated because of his family?"

Snape shook his head. "My sources indicated that he was in fact above suspicion. He was out to have a good time and picked the wrong person to follow to the next party."

"But could and would she commit murder over it?"

Snape shrugged. "I know she can kill. She was in Diagon Alley one evening about a year after her son's death when the Death Eaters attacked. She killed one and wounded two severely. She was completely reckless, as if she didn't care if she got hurt or killed."

Hermione didn't want to ask how he knew that. "OK. You said there was someone else?"

"Then there's Taylor Robins. A fine, upstanding citizen, with hidden Death Eater sympathies. He quietly gave money to the cause throughout both wars, but never became active. The wizarding world views him as a hero because he hid his wife's relatives from the Death Eaters, supposedly at great personal risk. However, they were never significant targets. When the Dark Lord found out he was doing so, he was tortured, but when he volunteered to significantly up his contributions all was forgiven. Of course, Merlin forbid that he help the relatives gratis even though he could well afford it; the rumor mill had it that he made sure they emptied their own accounts to pay for their freedom."

"So he was a middle man, paying protection money?"

"Yes. The only time he got into trouble was when he tried to syphon off some of the money that should have gone to the Dark Lord and put it into his own account. When it was discovered that he was telling the relatives that the money was going to the Dark Lord when it was actually disappearing into his own pocket, he received a second round of torture. The Dark Lord wanted to make sure that any money taken in his name did in fact end up with him." Snape smiled bitterly. "As a Gryffindor, those two rounds of torture were enough to earn an Order of Merlin, Third Class."

Hermione looked thoughtful. "Can anyone confirm his sympathies?"

Snape rubbed his left forearm. "The Malfoys, but their word is as good as mine."

"Why would he poison Madley now?" Hermione asked, cocking her head.

Snape put his fingers under his chin. "Are you aware Raff Avery was released from Azkaban about six months ago?"

Hermione nodded.

"The word on the street is that he was released in exchanged for providing names. I know he knew of Robins' contributions. Last night, after seeing a cameraman take a photo of Robins and his wife, Madley told me that the reporters would soon have a big story. He may have been referring to Robins' impending arrest. Based on Avery's tip, I think Madley finally investigated Robins and found enough evidence to apprehend him."

"Do you know where we can find Avery?"

"At the bottom of the Thames, probably with his tongue missing," Snape replied dryly. "Several denizens of Knockturn Alley were unhappy to see him, particularly given the circumstances of his release."

Hermione sighed. "So much for that lead. Can you think of anything else that could help find the real murderer?"

Snape shook his head. "I'll let you know if I come up with anything. If you could keep me informed as well, I'd appreciate it."

Hermione nodded. "Of course." She stood up and headed for the door.

"And Ms. Granger?" Hermione looked back. "Thank you." He rubbed his wrists again in anticipation. "It helps to have people who not only believe in you but who fight for you."

Hermione's eyes closed briefly in acknowledgement. She nodded and left the room. As she did, Snape's wrist bindings reappeared. Resigned, he sat back to await the guard.

SATURDAY MORNING – MINISTRY OF MAGIC

Harry and Ron exited the floo at the Ministry and followed a flow of aurors to the auditorium. They quickly found seats next to one of their mentors, Brian Niles, a short, stocky auror. He nodded at them. "My guess is it's bad news about Madley," he murmured. "They wouldn't call us in on a Saturday for good news."

Harry felt his stomach clench. "Think Peakes will be taking over immediately, sir?"

"Probably so. They're two peas in a pod, so I wouldn't expect much change. Both incorruptible, tenacious, and sanctimonious." He snorted. "I'm sure poor Turpin is going to take it personally. Just his luck - hosting a big party tomorrow afternoon, even if it is to recognize his seventeen years of service, would obviously be inappropriate now. He'll have to postpone or call it off and absorb any cancellation fees. He'll have to pretend the Victory Day celebration was his farewell bash – he certainly got sloshed enough for it to have been one. He already blames Madley for the ruination of his career, such as it was. He'll see the timing of Madley's death as the Director's last deliberate jab."

Harry and Ron glanced at each other. "You mean Eddie Turpin in receiving?"

"The one and only."

Ron leaned forward to see around Harry. "What happened?"

Niles looked up at the stage, and seeing that it looked like it would still be a few minutes before any announcement was made, motioned Harry and Ron to bend their heads so he wouldn't have to talk as loud. "About eight years ago, before you two came on board, Madley and Turpin were partners on a case with several others. Madley had the lead. After a couple of months of work, they had identified and finally cornered two Death Eaters in an old, abandoned factory. It looked like everything was going well. Anti-disapparation wards had been set and all the exits supposedly covered. Turpin was assigned to cover the east wall. He had reconnoitered the area and found a spot where he had a clear shot of the back door. It turns out he missed an exit that was hidden behind some boxes and lumber, and the two Death Eaters were able to slip right by him. They disappeared and later were suspected of killing several half-blood and muggle families."

"I'd never heard that story before," murmured Ron.

"I'm not surprised," Niles responded. "It doesn't reflect all that well on anyone on the raid, so people don't like to talk about it, and as I said it happened years before you two joined the force. Anyway, Madley doggedly followed their trail. He caught up with them several months later and made sure they never killed anyone again. His ability was recognized by his superiors and he was put on the fast track which led eventually to his promotion to Director of the MLE. His career soared. Meanwhile, Turpin was demoted and assigned to the menial office job he's leaving from tomorrow. To this day, a bitter Turpin blames Madley since he was in charge, saying that it was impossible for one person to cover the back, that too many aurors had been deployed to the front of the building, and that he wasn't given sufficient resources. He feels he was the scapegoat for the fiasco."

Ron looked thoughtful. "I'm surprised he was even invited to Thursday's celebration."

Shrugging, Niles leaned back. "He made some high profile arrests during his first nine years of service – his potential for advancement seemed unlimited. He was certainly one of the youngest aurors to earn an Order of Merlin, even if it was third class. That's why his fall hit him so hard."

The official party began to file onto the stage, and the three sat back to listen to the preliminary report of Madley's death.

SATURDAY AFTERNOON – GRIMMAULD PLACE

Hermione arrived back to Grimmauld place to find the house empty. She opened her leather attaché case and the notes she had taken the morning out floated out and began to arrange themselves into neat piles on the table. As she was reviewing them, Ginny came through the fireplace. "Hi, Ginny! Was the Headmistress able to provide us with any helpful information?"

Ginny brushed off a few ashes. "Yes! We were able to narrow the seven names down to one. For some reason, not too many people signed up to study NEWT potions under Professor Snape, and, of those that did, a high percentage were Slytherins." She and Hermione grinned knowingly at each other. "Anyway, from our list, Taylor Robins was the only one to earn a NEWT in potions."

"He's one of the ones Professor Snape mentioned! The Professor also suggested looking into Josephina Diggory."

"Any relation to Cedric?"

"The exact question I asked. Yes, a distant cousin." As Hermione was about to continue, the floo flared twice as Harry and Ron arrived back at the house, bumping into each other in front of the fireplace. Harry pulled Ginny into a quick embrace. "We need to return to the Ministry to continue our investigation but we wanted to tell you that they made an announcement to the staff – Victor Madley died of dragon dew poison that had been placed into his drink at Thursday's Victory Day celebration. The death is going to be officially announced to the public tomorrow afternoon."

"Well, Professor Snape suggested investigating two people," Hermione indicated as they sat down at the table. Ron's stomach growled and Harry, rolling his eyes, summoned cake and tea. "The first one, Taylor Robins," Hermione continued, "was already on our list, and was the only one of the seven we had come up with who had a NEWT in potions. He's a Voldemort sympathizer whom Professor Snape thinks Madley was about to arrest. The second person he suggested was Josephina Diggory. Her son was an innocent victim in a raid led by Madley."

Harry looked thoughtful. "We may have a third name, Eddie Turpin."

"What's his story?" asked Ginny.

Harry took pity on Ron and let him finish his piece of cake. "He blamed Madley for ruining his career."

Ron swallowed. "Do either of you know if Josephina Diggory or Eddie Turpin earned a NEWT in potions?" he asked before taking another slice.

"Professor Snape indicated Diggory had a potions NEWT. I don't know about Turpin," Hermione replied. "Could you check, Ginny?"

Ginny got up. "Of course! I'll be just a moment." The three drank more tea as they waited.

They could guess the answer when they saw Ginny's face. "Yes to both! The Headmistress had kept the potions NEWT records out so it didn't take long for her to look them up. She confirmed Diggory's NEWT and found Turpin's name on the list as well. Apparently both scored pretty high, too."

"So there are three that we know of who had motive, means, and opportunity," summarized Harry.

"Four, when you include Snape," Ron interjected. Exasperated, Harry cuffed the back of Ron's head while the other two just stared at him. Ron shrugged his shoulders. "Just saying. We need to convince a jury of Snape's innocence, not ourselves."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Getting back to catching the killer, the atrium was still too crowded when we left to talk to the portraits to find out what they saw Thursday night. The area should be pretty much deserted now, though. Ron, would you be able to interview the portraits while I check the Files Room to see what sort of records can be found on the three? And as we'd planned earlier, I'll also see if I can find out what files Madley had checked out."

"Of course, mate," Ron readily agreed. The two said good-by and apparated back to the Ministry.

SATURDAY AFTERNOON AND EVENING – MLE FILES ROOM

While Ron remained in the now uncrowded atrium to interview the portraits, Harry, tapping his wand to the security plate outside the Files Room, said his name out loud and was immediately admitted. Upon his entrance to the deserted room, the lights brightened. He sat down at one of the tables in the middle. A ghostly image of the head file clerk appeared and spoke. "Welcome to the Files Room. You are here outside of normal working hours. If you are unable to find the files you are looking for, please return during normal working hours. If this is an emergency, please contact me via your badge." The image dissolved only to reappear a few seconds later. "By the way, I'm at a wedding this weekend, so if you contact me it had better truly be an emergency." The image dissolved for a second time.

"Yes, ma'am," Harry muttered under his breath. He then waved his wand and spoke aloud. "Auror Potter, investigating homicide case. Victim Victor Madley. Accio file, Josephina Diggory. Accio file, Taylor Robins. Accio file, Eddie Turpin." Three files came floating out the cabinets. He began to read.

Three hours later Ron entered the room looking dejected. Harry finished jotting down a thought, stood up, and stretched while yawning. "Find anything?"

Ron plopped down onto a chair. "That the portraits here are just as barmy as the ones at Hogwarts. Apparently a lovely time was had by all, so at least Madley's final party was a huge success. The only thing I was able to get from them was that people mingled, gossiped about inconsequential things, and drank sometimes too much. Madley was a terrific host, personally greeting almost everyone who came. And the vividly colored robes were the height of fashion – I got that from a portrait in a particularly ornate frame. Did you have better luck?"

"Not really. Diggory seems to be a fine, outstanding citizen whose only brush with the law took place was when she attacked a witch and a wizard who wrote letters to the _Daily Prophet. _They had implied that her deceased son was a criminal who deserved what he got by saying that that the aurors never mistakenly arrest someone. She saw this as besmirching her innocent son's reputation. She was found guilty of the premeditative casting of three class four hexes, but given probation due to her background. She'd received a medal for killing one Death Eater and wounding two others who were attacking Diagon Alley."

"So she's capable of killing, at least when provoked."

"Yeah. Robins, on the other hand, has a seemingly clean record, but has been accused several times of committing bribery. He's never been found guilty, though."

Ron snorted. "He probably bribed the jury."

Harry smirked. "That thought did occur to me." He turned serious. "I didn't see anything indicating his political sympathies. I think we should visit the Malfoys and see if they will confirm Snape's story."

Ron grimaced. "I'd hoped never to see that place again. Snape's going to owe me, big time."

Harry shrugged. "Consider it as partial payment for the debt we owe him for saving our necks multiple times. Anyway, you already know about Turpin. A fast-rising star who never recovered from one disastrous raid gone wrong. He was never given another opportunity for fieldwork, in part because his resentful attitude kept getting him into trouble. A couple of times he tried to expunge Madley's evaluations of him claiming bias, but his motions were denied and those evaluations always killed any chance for promotion." He flicked his wand to send the files back onto the shelves. "Before we leave, let's see if we can find out which cases Madley was working on."

Ron drew his wand. "I've only checked out files. Do you know how that action is recorded?"

Harry thought a moment. "The head clerk left a message that she was only to be contacted in case of emergency, but let's see if we can figure it out. Accio Madley check-out files." The room remained still, and Harry shrugged. "Accio Director check-out files. Accio Madley check-out list. Accio file location list." Ron caught on, but despite every description they could think of, nothing happened.

Finally giving up in disgust, Harry grumbled, "So much for that idea." He stretched. "We'll come back if we need to later. Time to head home."

"Yeah, mate, it's long past dinner and my stomach is growling. We're stopping on the way home at _The Wizard's Den_ for fish and chips, and you're paying since you expect me to accompany you in the morning to the Malfoys. You'd better throw in a pint of their _Guinness Stout Sorcerer's Brew_ as well or I may change my mind about going with you tomorrow."

SUNDAY MORNING – MALFOY MANOR

Harry and Ron apparated to Malfoy Manor in the morning. It looked slightly run down, which they knew was the result of the heavy fines the family had paid after the war. Cautiously passing through the wards, they walked swiftly up to the front door and knocked. An elderly house elf stooped over with age told them to wait to be announced and, mumbling under his breath, disappeared to find his master. After only a minute, Draco Malfoy greeted them in the foyer. "Potter, Weasley, I assume this is not a Sunday brunch social call."

Harry looked him in the eye. "No, we're here concerning the death of Victor Madley."

The look on Draco's face went from one of mild annoyance and curiosity to one of anger and fear. "Which of the three of us do you suspect? Or which combination?" he asked bitterly.

Harry shook his head. "I'm sorry, that was misleading. I don't think any of you were involved. However, some higher-ups at MLE suspect Professor Snape was."

Draco snorted. "He wouldn't be so clumsy as to be caught that easily." Motioning for the two into the large sitting room, he indicated they should sit in the chairs next to some large ferns from which they had a view down a slight incline to a lake. An oversized portrait of a blond couple in robes of the last century was over the fireplace; they were whispering to each other and the aurors noticed their stern eyes following them as they sat down. Draco called for his house elf and ordered tea and biscuits before sitting down himself. "Somehow I think you disagree with that assumption as well."

Harry nodded. "Hermione was able to get herself appointed as his lawyer and met with yesterday."

Draco looked concerned. "Are they treating him decently or are they getting their revenge for the past?"

"They seem to be treating him acceptably," Ron replied as he helped himself to a biscuit. "Apparently they're concerned he'll be found innocent and will take revenge if they do anything to hurtful."

"They're not as dumb as most jailors, then. So how can I help?"

Harry put down his tea. "A possible suspect has been suggested. Have you ever heard of Taylor Robins?"

Draco raised an eyebrow. "So he's finally come to your attention?"

Leaning forward, Ron asked, "You know of him?"

Draco nodded. "At least by reputation. My father will know more details. Shall I see if he's available?"

Harry thought a moment and then shook his head. "Not yet. For now we just wanted to confirm him as a possible suspect in Madley's murder."

Draco looked thoughtful. "He supported the Dark Lord financially, but never got his hands dirty, and was never marked as far as I know. There were ways of providing money to the cause which skirted, but did not violate, the law. I just assumed that Robins' financial legal knowledge and the fact that he was a Gryffindor protected him."

Shaking his head again, Harry asked. "How old do you have to be before people look beyond a House to which someone is assigned when they're eleven?"

Ron and Draco looked at each other in silent agreement before looking incredulously back to Harry. "You'll always be a Gryffindor, mate," Ron explained gently, as if to child. Even the couple in the portrait looked at Harry in disbelief at his naivety.

"And I'll always be a Slytherin, and proud of it despite the stain on the House the Dark Lord made." Draco put down his tea. "Your House matters Potter. It stereotypes you, but also gives you automatic allies. Most people marry someone from their House. Not all though," he continued, looking reflective. "Robins married a Hufflepuff, as I recall. She worked for the MLE, but she never came to any of the – events – sponsored by the Dark Lord or his supporters. She may not have known about her husband's proclivities. If he was about to be arrested, he may have finally taken action to prevent her from finding out how deep he was in."

Together, Harry and Ron stood up. "Thanks, Malfoy. Someone will be by later to record your official statement, but for now we have confirmation of a possible suspect."

Draco walked them to the door. "Snape's always gotten the short end of the stick. He was placed in an impossible position, and yet those who stood at the sidelines are crucifying him. He was just beginning to relax and actually make plans for the future. I hope you catch the real killer in time to save him from Azkaban or the dementors."

Harry and Ron shook Draco's hand and walked to the front gate. "Which of the three suspects should we interview?" Harry asked.

Ron shrugged. "Let's see if Robins is at home. Do you have his address?"

Harry nodded. "Got it from his file. Hold on and I'll apparate us."

_I'd indicated this would be a three-part story but it looks like it will actually be in four parts. Reviews are greatly appreciated!_


	3. Suspect Interviews

_I'll be honored if anyone thinks J.K. Rowling wrote this._

SUNDAY AFTERNOON – THE ROBINS HOUSE

Harry and Ron found themselves in front a two-story brick home in a nice neighborhood. They walked up the stone pathway to the front door and knocked. A medium height woman in casual robes with long, light brown hair opened the door.

"Good afternoon. I'm Auror Harry Potter and this is Auror Ron Weasley. Are you Mrs. Robins?"

The woman nodded. "THE Potter and Weasley? My goodness, you look just like your pictures. Please, come in. Call me Leala." She turned her head. "Taylor, come quickly! Harry Potter and Ron Weasley are here!"

Harry grimaced as he followed the woman to the living room. He had always hated having people fuss over him because of his background. Ron smirked. The witch summoned some tea and a plate of scones from the kitchen. Pointing to two armchairs, she said "Please make yourselves comfortable," and then sat down on a plush sofa.

A thin man with long, dark brown hair tied into a queue came in. He had the air of a man who was used to getting his way. Sitting down next to his wife, he nodded to Harry and Ron. "I'm Taylor Robins. How can we help you?"

"Good afternoon, sir," started Ron. "We're here investigating the poisoning of Victor Madley."

Taylor shook his head. "I read about that in the papers. Terrible thing to happen."

Ron accepted a cup of tea from Leala and looked at the couple. "It was indeed. We're recreating the events of that night. Who did you spend time with during the Victory Day celebration Thursday night?"

"We talked with many people. Why do you want to know?" At first bemused, Taylor began to look affronted. "You can't believe I would know anything about it! I'm a respectable man."

"Actually, we have a suspect in custody. We just want to make sure we're not overlooking anything." Harry mentally apologized to Snape for implying that he was guilty but then held back a shrug as he realized the Potions Master would appreciate the Slytherin tactic.

Leala leaned back. "Thank Merlin you caught the person so quickly! I hope the murderer is sent to Azkaban."

Ron looked at her sharply. "How do you know Madley died? That information hasn't been released to the press yet."

She looked at him. "I work in the Files Room of the MLE. I was at the all-hands call yesterday morning."

Harry inclined his head. "I'm surprised we haven't run into you in the past five years."

Leala shrugged. "I'm not. The MLE has a big staff. I'm in support, not operations. I work mostly behind the scenes so it's doubtful we'd have met unless you happened to come into the Files Room when I'm called in to fix the spells there."

Ron nibbled at a scrumptious raison scone while Harry put down his tea. "Did either of you see anything unusual Thursday night?"

Taylor and Leala shook their heads. "It was a typical ministry party. People who see each other all day long meet up again to discuss things they talked about only hours earlier, punctuated by the occasional reunion with someone who had transferred to another office while the spouses try to find subjects in common," Taylor responded for both of them.

"Did you talk to Mr. Madley?" Ron asked as he rubbed his fingers on a napkin.

"Of course. We paid our respects, thanked him for hosting a wonderful party, and moved on."

Harry bit his lip. How could he bring the subject around to bribery? "Leala, you might be able to help out. Mr. Madley's office is sealed until his successor is confirmed. Would you have any way of knowing which files he'd been focusing on? It might make the case against our suspect more solid."

She shook her head. "I'd like to help you, but my job is to ensure the spells which return the files to their proper locations are kept current. With so many aurors summoning files, the magic in the room tends to go haywire. I don't see who orders specific files and have no idea what the Director was investigating."

Ron leaned forward. "We heard rumors Mr. Madley was about to uncover a major scandal from the Death Eater Wars concerning hitherto unknown supporters of he-who-must-not-be-named." He realized what he said and turned to Harry. "Sorry, mate, habit." He turned back to the Robins. "Old habit that Harry keeps trying to break me of. Concerning supporters of Voldemort." Harry was watching Taylor carefully for a reaction. He noticed the subtle wincing.

Taylor abruptly stood up and turned to face the fireplace. "I was tortured because I protected my wife's relatives from the Death Eaters. I followed the trials after the war very carefully. At the same time, I'm a businessman who recognizes that our society will never recover if we insist on prosecuting every minion in the weeds. There were people who supported he-who-must-not-be-named because of a misunderstanding of where his dogma would take us." He turned around. "The truly guilty have been punished. It's time we moved on. If Madley was focusing on the past, he was the wrong person for the job. He should have been focusing on the crimes of today."

Harry and Ron looked at each other. They silently agreed that continuing the interview would not be productive and both stood up. "Thank you for your time," said Harry. "We'll be in touch if we need further information."

While the wizard turned again to face the fireplace, the witch walked them to the door. "It's hard for him to recall those days," she whispered to them. "It brings back memories."

Ron nodded. "We understand. Thank you for the delicious scones."

Harry and Ron apparated back to Grimmauld Place. Hermione and Ginny were waiting for them.

"Well, how did it go?" Ginny asked.

"Nothing conclusive," Harry replied. "Malfoy confirmed Robins supported Voldemort, but thinks he did so just inside the law. Taylor Robins thinks the past should be forgotten, but whether that's because he wants to forget its horrors, is afraid of being implicated, or wants business to boom is unknown. He'll definitely remain on our list."

Hermione tapped a pen against her teeth. "That may be enough to warrant further investigation. With it, I might be able to postpone the trial. However, the case against Professor Snape still looks bad. We really need to come up with something more solid. Right now, the judges may just take this allegation as a desperate attempt on our part to free the Professor and find me in contempt for attempting to besmirch Robins' name."

Ron looked at Harry. "So where to next?"

"It's just about dinnertime which means it's too late tonight to interview anyone else. Let's get an early start tomorrow and visit Mrs. Diggory."

MONDAY MORNING – THE DIGGORY HOUSE

Josephina Diggory lived in a neatly kept cottage in a small village nestled in some woods. In front, a profusion of flowers were about to bloom. Harry and Ron knocked at the door.

Josephina was a tall, thin woman with gray hair tied up in a bun. Her dignified appearance reminded the aurors slightly of McGonagall. She looked at their uniforms and then their faces, giving a small start as she recognized them. The wizards formally introduced themselves and were invited in. They sat down in a room dominated by a triptych of large photos. On the left was a young couple with a child. The parents in the picture were laughing as the child attempted to catch a butterfly. The mother in the photo was obviously a young Josephina. In the middle photo, the man and the boy, now about ten, were just finishing a game of chess; the man was beaming with pride as his king lay writhing on the board while his son was dancing with joy. The photo on the right showed the grinning boy holding up his OWL results while a spotted crup danced around him in excitement. The obligatory tea was summoned.

"How may I help you gentleman?" Josephina asked after they had each taken a biscuit.

Harry put his hands together. "I'm sure you heard that Victor Madley, the Director of MLE, was poisoned Thursday night."

The witch nodded. "I was at the celebration. It's hard for me to believe that I was one of the last people to see him alive."

Ron swallowed. "Do you think he was acting strangely that night?"

Josephina shrugged. "I wouldn't know." She let her gaze linger on the photo on the left for a moment as once again the boy stumbled while the butterfly flew away, only to land on his hair. She looked back at them and her face turned hard. "I won't lie; I'll not sing false praises just because he's dead. I know he brought many to justice, but he was also responsible for my son's death. Every time he saw me he would try to avoid me. If he couldn't, he'd tell me how sorry he was, but a fat lot of good that does - my Devon is still dead."

"We're sorry about your loss, ma'am," Ron offered.

"I hear that a lot, but it doesn't help," Josephina replied bitterly. "Do you know what it's like to have your life ripped away from you? My son was killed for going to a party that had gotten a bit out of hand. A few of the kids there decided it would be fun to actually make it rain cats and dogs. The aurors who came in response to complaints of magic being performed in front of muggles didn't bother to try to make a distinction between those casting the magic and those who were innocently present. If Madley hadn't been so set on getting another feather in his cap the kids there would have been simply warned; instead, he insisted that they all be brought in. The incompetent fool who was side-along apparating with my precious son splinched his body in two. "

Harry carefully kept his eyes on her. "Do you think Mr. Madley deserved to be poisoned?"

Josephina's eyes abruptly turned cold. "Are you accusing me?"

"We're just trying to find out what happened that night."

The witch glared at the two of them. "To tell you the truth, I'm glad he's dead. His family should suffer like I have. I will be happy to shake the hand of the one who held the poison, but it wasn't me. Now I think it's time for you to leave."

Harry and Ron stood up. "Thank you for your time, ma'am." They kept silent until they reached the road. Harry looked at Ron. "Well, she had the opportunity and the motive, and she's killed in the past. She knows poisons. What do you think? With what we've found, could Hermione convince a judge that there's a possibility she did it?"

Ron shrugged. "To be honest, mate, it would be iffy. Diggory killed in the heat of battle, which is far different from pre-meditated murder. However, she's openly nourished her hatred for Madley for half a dozen years."

Harry sighed. "I agree. Well, we have one more chance. Let's go see if Turpin's home." The neighborhood echoed with soft popping as the two apparated away.

MONDAY AFTERNOON – THE TURPIN HOUSE

The house they found themselves before looked run down and was surrounded by half-dead, untrimmed bushes. A few scraggly weeds lined the walkway and someone had repaired a broken shutter half-heartedly, leaving it askew. A piece of what looked like a downspout lay in the yard looking as if someone had used it to practice a burning hex. A scrawny brown crup with a white muzzle looked apathetically at them from the steps and then resumed his nap.

Harry knocked at the door.

Turpin opened the door and gazed groggily at them. "What ya want, Potter, Weasley?" he spat out, smelling of alcohol. "The party was cancelled, didn't ya hear?" He looked confused for a moment. "Did I invite ya? Didn't think I had what with you being you and all. Figured ya wouldn't bother to come so didn't think I sent ya an invite. Glad ya came anyway. Gotta lot of food here and I'm gonna get sick of it before it runs out."

Harry and Ron walked in. Ron's eyes glittered at the table stacked haphazardly with serving trays of food. He grabbed a plate and started to fill it.

Turpin staggered in behind them and picked up a bottle of firewhiskey from a chair before collapsing into it. "Make yerself at home. Drinks are in the kitchen."

Harry sat down next to Turpin. "I'm sorry you had to cancel the party. Can you just reschedule it?"

"Naw, no use. It's all over now. I've no future left. Wife left last week, ya see. Said she didn't like what I was gonna do."

Harry felt the hairs on the back of his neck tingle. "Where did your wife go, Eddie?"

"I dunno. She talked about America or Australia or Bulgaria or someplace. Said she wanted to get away from it all an' see the world." He looked blearily at them. "I knew she wouldn't like it, but I'd made my decision. Sometimes a man's had enough, don't ya know. Gotta take action even if nobody else sees what's gotta be done. As long as yer willin' to take the consequences, a person can do anything. Now the consequences, that's the hard part." He peered morosely into the bottle as if trying to see into the future.

Harry felt his pulse begin to race. If Turpin was about to confess … He spoke gently. "I know what you mean, Eddie, but sometime when you make a bad decision you have to face the consequences."

Turpin's eyes suddenly cleared. "I'm glad someone understands. It was hard to decide to quit before I had another job lined up, but I'd spent enough time spinning my wheels and getting nowhere. If things had been … different …" He closed his eyes and began to snore with his mouth wide open.

Ron, who had been following the conversation as he finished off his plate, gave Harry a commiserating look. "Almost, mate," he whispered. "Do you think …?"

Harry held up a hand to stop him from saying more. "Let's head back home."

They let themselves out to apparate. "Sorry, Ron. I didn't know if he was faking it or not and didn't want anything said in front of him. So do you think that he was telling the truth, or did he suddenly realize what he had almost confessed and quickly recovered? He seemed to sober up rapidly. And, as much as I hate to bring it up, he was a Ravenclaw. That means he's smart. He could be smart enough to have bided his time."

Ron looked morose. "I thought we not only had a suspect but the actual killer for a moment. Do you think his wife would tell us more?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah. Of course, we have the slight problem that she could be anywhere in the world. We can try to track her down, but if she left last week chances are we're not going to find her in a day." He glumly kicked a rock to the side of the sidewalk.

Ron grimaced. "Well, if Snape doesn't get kissed right away, we could keep searching while he's in Azkaban."

"Thanks, Ron. I'm sure he'll be happy to hear that while he's rotting in a prison cell waiting to be killed by another inmate that we'll be gallivanting around the world looking for someone who might be able to identify the real killer."

Ron sighed. "Let's see what Hermione can make from our interviews. She's good at detecting clues that we miss. Maybe she'll find something."

_Thanks for reading. Reviews are appreciated! _


	4. Solving the Crime

_I'll be honored if anyone thinks J.K. Rowling wrote this._

EARLY TUESDAY MORNING – GRIMMAULD PLACE

Hermione rubbed her eyes. The four of them had put the memories of the three interviews into a pensieve and had been in the family room watching them over and over again looking for evidence. Now they were in the kitchen discussing once again what they had seen. "I wish I could say it was a sure thing, but it really depends on the judges. Remember, we have to convince all three that the trial should be postponed pending further investigation. To me it's obvious that any of the three you talked to could have been the poisoner. All had motive, means, and opportunity. It comes down to the willingness to act, and that's where Snape's in trouble. Everyone knows he's able to kill in cold blood. On the other hand, Robins never got his hands dirty. Diggory killed a person, but it was during a battle. Turpin was an auror with one significant black mark on his record; however, although he's been bitter since, there hasn't been any indication that he would murder someone in cold blood. Without additional evidence, none can be forced to take veritaserum."

Ginny glumly used her wand to warm up the coffee she was drinking to stay awake and took a sip. "I would guess that suggesting your client is innocent because he could kill more professionally won't get Snape off."

Hermione put her head on the table. "I feel so helpless. We must be missing something."

Harry put his head back, bending his neck over the back of the chair. "We can't give up now."

Ron snorted. "I think we've gone about as far as we can go. Snape's trial begins in, what, just over twenty-four hours now. We don't have any more leads. We've talked to everyone who could possibly help us, including the portraits. Even the gossip only got us so far. I want to help him too, mate, but just sitting around talking to each other isn't going to do any good at this point."

Hermione suddenly sat up with a jolt as she exclaimed "Ron – you're a genius!" She dashed back into the family room and dove into the pensieve. He looked confusedly after her and muttered, "Thank you."

"What are you two waiting for?" exclaimed Ginny after a moment as she jumped up. That shook the two wizards out of their shock and the three raced into the family room. They joined Hermione in the pensieve, and found themselves in the Robins' living room.

"What are we looking for, Hermione?" whispered Ginny.

"Hush. Watch Leala," Hermione murmured back, never removing her eyes from Taylor's wife. "…I don't see who orders specific files and have no idea what the Director was investigating," she was saying. "That's it!" Hermione exclaimed. "Ginny, when you gave the Headmistress the list of names to see if they had a potions NEWT, did you ask about Leala Robins?"

Ginny nodded. "Yes, I did. She was on our list but we didn't see her name on the NEWT scroll."

"By chance, did you cross-reference her by her maiden name?"

Ginny's mouth dropped open. "No, I checked under her current name."

"Would you mind contacting the Headmistress again to check under her maiden name?"

"Sure, Hermione. Do we know what her maiden name was?"

Harry felt excitement building. "Let me look at my notes – I saw it when I was going through her husband's file. But why are we asking?" The three looked at Hermione expectantly as the memory conversation continued around them.

"You pointed it out, Ron. People talk! When I go to the Files Room I usually don't see more than two or three workers at a time. More aren't needed since magic handles most of the actual work. Leala may not see who summons specific files, but I'm guessing that her office is like every other in the world in that people talk to their office co-workers about what they're doing, especially if it's juicy. And even if not, in an office that small she's going to have some access to whatever check-out system is used. She'll know if a major case is being pursued." The four made their way out of the pensieve as Taylor was talking about letting bygones be bygones.

Harry immediately summoned his notes and skimmed through them. "Found it! Her name was Branstone before she got married."

Ginny ran to the fireplace and called for Hogwarts. A few minutes later, she backed out of the floo again, smiling triumphantly. "I think we've done it! The name jogged the Headmistress' memory. Although Leala Branstone didn't earn a potions NEWT, she did have advanced potions training. Apparently she'd been a good student but she dropped out just before the test. Her mother had died suddenly and she left school to help take care of her two much younger brothers. She never returned."

Though she was the one who found a connection, Hermione was also the one who offered a caution. "We're still guessing. We don't have proof yet that Madley had called for Taylor's files, that Leala knew about it, or that she's capable of murder."

Ron rubbed his chin. "Draco said she was a Hufflepuff, and they prize loyalty. The fact that she dropped completely out of school to help at home shows she's loyal to her family. Historically, it's not unknown for one Hufflepuff spouse to kill to protect the other."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I'm sure people who have killed to protect their spouse have come from every House. In any case, right now it's all circumstantial."

Harry snorted. "Circumstantial is all they have on Snape. We'll head back to the MLE and see what we can find. When the first Files Room worker comes in, we can start asking questions."

TUESDAY MORNING – MLE

Harry and Ron looked around the deserted room. They again tried to summon the list of cases Madley had been working on but were still unsuccessful. Frustrated, they finally sat down to wait for someone on the staff to show up.

At eight, a worker finally arrived. Harry recognized her from the visual recording he had seen on Saturday. She looked surprised to see anyone there. "Can I help you?"

"I'm Auror Potter and this is Auror Weasley. We're working on the Madley investigation."

"Oh – of course! I'm Salina Mann, the Head Clerk. I thought the case was already closed." She made her way over to a desk in the corner and summoned a pot of aromatic orange spice tea and some cups. "Want some?" she asked, holding out the pot.

With an appreciative sniff, Ron replied, "That would be grand, thanks." He took cups for both himself and Harry. "There's been an arrest, but some doubt remains and we're looking into the loose ends." Taking a soothing sip of the tea, he smiled engagingly at Salina. "It would really help if we knew what sort of cases the Director was working on before he was poisoned. After all, if he was getting close to an arrest, then someone could have had a motive to get him out of the way."

Salina smiled at them. "I may only be Files Room worker, but I wondered why Mr. Peakes didn't ask that very question right after the poison was identified." She shrugged. "I just thought it wasn't needed, that the murder must have been unrelated to anything Mr. Madley was working on. I'll get the list for you." She drew her wand. "Accio compressi a commentariis Madley quae ego auctoritate meae." As a sheet of paper flew into her hand, Harry and Ron looked at each other. "Never would have guessed that one, mate," Ron whispered. Harry nodded.

"Mr. Madley was, of course, briefed on every high-profile investigation and thus the list is quite long. However, it seems he was focusing on two cases." She summoned two folders. Opening the first one that appeared on her desk, she glanced at a summary page. "This one involves the daughter of a Wizengamut member who was beaten to death about three years ago; it seems her ex-boyfriend Gainor Overbridge is about to be arrested. That may have been a crime of passion as she was seeing another wizard at the same time she was dating him." As she was speaking, a second folder had landed on her desk. She closed the first folder and opened the new one. "This one involves a high-ranking Death Eater supporter, Taylor Robins. He …"

Harry felt his heart begin to race and interrupted. "Can we see those files?"

Salina was startled at the interruption but smiled. "Of course, you're authorized aurors." Obligingly, she handed the files over to him.

"Thanks, you've been very helpful." Taking the folders, he and Ron sat down at a nearby table. They quickly dismissed Overbridge; it seemed he was a high-profile case only due to the identity of his victim. Harry eagerly picked up Robins' folder to see what he had missed on Saturday afternoon. His heart sank as he scanned through it. It was exactly as he'd remembered. "There doesn't seem to be anything incriminating in here suggesting that Madley was actively pursuing a case against him," he said, puzzled. "Is there a supplemental file someplace else?"

Salina creased her brow and came over. "Let me see it." She quickly paged through it. "That's odd – you're right. This is all pretty innocuous." She bit her lip. "There's nothing in here to warrant the file being accessed so frequently or to account for the amount of time Mr. Madley kept it in his office." She drummed her fingers on the table. "Let me try something. There's a Head Clerk security spell I can use that will reveal if documents in a file have been removed without authorization." She pointed her wand at the cover of the file and said, "Revelabit libellis removentur a viscosum digitos." Approximately two dozen spectral pages floated up from the folder. It was hard to read the ghostly documents but they seemed to be financial and bank statements as well as several legal depositions.

One caught Ron's attention. "Hey – look at this one. Isn't that Madley's writing?" Squinting, he looked at it from several angles. "It looks an arrest warrant was imminent." He pointed at the top of the page. "The memo is dated the day of the party."

Harry pounded the table in excitement. "That's it! That's the smoking wand we've been looking for!" Turning to Salina, he asked, "Is there any record of people who have had access to this file since Madley was poisoned?"

The Head Clerk made a motion with her wand. "It was returned to this room very early Friday, just after midnight. That must have been when Mr. Madley collapsed from the effects of the poison; all files in his office were automatically returned at that point. It seems like the spells here in the Files Room must have been acting up again, because it was manually filed at 8:28 that morning." She looked at them sharply. "I see you reviewed the file Saturday afternoon. If you already knew he was being investigated, why did you need me to see if Mr. Madley had checked out his files?"

Harry frowned in thought. "I didn't see anything incriminating in the file and had hoped either I'd overlooked something or something might have been added since then. It's a good thing we came back – thanks to you we know someone removed documents from it prior to Saturday afternoon. Do you know who filed the folder after it was returned from Mr. Madley's office?"

Salina summoned a logbook. "It looks like Leala Robins. I see she came in Saturday morning – she must have gotten word that the filing spells were malfunctioning again. "

Harry leaned forward. "Did you know Leala is married to Taylor?"

Salina laughed. "No, you're mistaken. Robins is a common name. When I first saw the file I teased her about being related to someone Mr. Madley was interested in, and she assured me he was only a very distant cousin that she has no contact with."

Harry and Ron looked at each other before turning their attention back to the witch. "Interesting. Do you know when she'll be back in the office? We need to talk with her."

Salina spelled the files back to her desk; the ghostly pages followed. "She sent an owl to let me know she was taking a day off. She's not feeling well."

Ron put down his cup. "Sorry to hear that. We'll catch up with her later then. Thank you for your help."

Salina smiled at them. "I'm glad to be of assistance." Turning somber, she added, "I need to file a report on the missing documents. I'm not looking forward to the investigation that will follow. Records tampering is a serious offence."

The aurors exchanged a glance. "Can you hold off for a day or two?" Ron asked. "It could adversely impact the case if word gets out to the wrong people that we've discovered that papers are missing."

Salina nodded. "It will take me that long to gather the information I need. Let me know if you need to see the missing documents again."

After again expressing their appreciation, the two aurors made their way to Harry's office. Ron sank down into the visitor's chair while Harry cast a muffliato after shutting the door. Ron leaned his head back with his hands behind his head. "So now we know Leala knew Madley was investigating her husband and had access to his file. We also know she knew how to brew a deadly concentration of dragon dew and that she was at the Victory Day celebration."

Harry nodded as he sat down behind his desk. "And we know why she would have used dragon dew. She knew the record would be returned to the Files Room upon the Director's incapacitation. By giving him a poison which did not result in immediate death, she could intercept the folder and remove the incriminating pages before he died. That way, even if the files Madley was working on at the time of his death were investigated, there would be nothing damaging against her husband in them. She hoped that would be the end of the case against him and she was inadvertently helped by the fact that Peakes assumed Snape was the murderer and did not look any further. She apparently didn't know about the Head Clerk's security spell. If we hadn't become involved, it's possible no one would have ever given Robins' file a second look."

Ron tapped his fingers together. "The only question is if she acted alone or if she and Taylor worked together."

Harry smiled grimly. "I think it's time to pay a return visit on the Robins."

TUESDAY AFTERNOON – THE ROBINS' HOUSE

Once again Harry and Ron found themselves outside the two story brick home. Again, Leala answered the door. She did not look happy to see them.

"Auror Potter, Auror Weasley. I'm sorry; you've come at a bad time as I'm not feeling well. Perhaps you can return tomorrow if I'm feeling better."

Harry shook his head. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Robins. We need to talk with you now."

Leala hesitated then let them in, directing them to the same living room they had sat in during their prior interview. Before they could stop her, she called out, "Taylor, could you come here?"

"We'd prefer to talk with you alone, ma'am," Ron said politely. "We'll interview your husband in a few minutes."

"Absolutely not. I'll not have aurors talk to my wife alone," the wizard demanded as he strode into the room.

"Very well." Harry motioned the Robins to sit down. "This might take a while."

"What's this all about, Potter?" Taylor said firmly. Harry notice Leala's hands were twisting in her lap; she refused to look up.

Harry made sure his wand was readily accessible; Ron copied him. "It appears an important file is missing some documents and your wife was the last one to have access to it."

"That doesn't mean anything. The pages could have gone missing before they were returned to the Files Room. I suggest you investigate the last person who had the file checked out."

"That won't be possible. Mr. Madley was personally reviewing the file the day he was poisoned."

"So maybe he removed the pages. He may have had the reputation of being incorruptible, but maybe someone found his price. It's not unknown. Even the most powerful wizards can be appeased with enough money."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Such as Voldemort?"

Taylor froze for a moment. "I have no idea what you're talking about. It's true I supported a perfectly legal party that was later found to be a front for he-who-must-not-be-named, but that's a far cry from having any personal knowledge of how he operated. Remember, he tortured me for protecting Leala's relatives."

"It's interesting, Mr. Robins, that he then let you, as well as your relatives, go free."

Taylor tapped his fingers together. "I don't know what you're insinuating, Potter, but I don't like it."

Leala looked up. "There's no proof in the files that my husband ever did anything wrong. Get out of here."

Harry turned a hard gaze at her. "I never said that we were talking about your husband's file."

"I – I – that is …" she came to a halt.

Taylor looked at her with a questioning look on his face. "Leala? Why would you do such a thing?"

"They were about to arrest you, Taylor! I had to stop it! You saved my family – I couldn't let you go to Azkaban for that!"

"But I won't go to Azkaban! I've already met with my lawyer and he agrees that everything I did was legal at the time." That technicality, he thought smugly to himself, together with the money he had already liberally dispensed among select Ministry officials would guarantee his freedom. After all, he had been able to bribe his way out from the clutches of the Dark Lord. Compared to that, escaping Ministry justice would be a breeze. He took a deep breath and shook his head. "You were foolish for taking those pages. I knew Madley was investigating me. I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to worry just because Madley wanted to make headlines. Now you're going to lose your job and possibly go to trial." He embraced his wife. "Ah, Leala. We'll get through this." Though I'll have to pay out even more, he added to himself.

Harry shook his head. "There's no doubt about going to trial. Record tampering will be just the first charge among several, more serious, ones."

"More charges?" At first puzzled, Taylor slowly began to look horrified and pulled away from his wife. "You don't mean …" He stared, stunned. "What did you do, Leala? Don't tell me that it was you that poisoned Madley!" he pleaded in a choked voice.

Leala put her face in her hands and sobbed. "I had to take action before you were arrested. I couldn't let you be dragged through the mud!"

Taylor looked like he was going into shock. "That would have been forgotten in a few years. But now you've guaranteed yourself a lifetime in Azkaban if not a dementor's kiss! How could you?"

"I did it all for you, Taylor! All of this was for you!"

Harry and Ron stood up. "I'm afraid you're going to have to come with us, Mrs. Robins." They led the broken woman to the door and apparated to the MLE holding cells.

TUESDAY LATE AFTERNOON – MLE

After processing Leala, which included a full confession by the now hysterical woman, Harry and Ron made their way to Peakes' office. A short wait later, spent listening to the receptionist complaining about the work required to move to a new office, they were invited in.

"Potter, Weasley, what do you need?" Peakes asked looking up from directing his possession into boxes. "I'll be moving into the Director's office on Thursday and don't have time to chat."

Harry stepped forward "Sir, we've found and arrested Mr. Madley's murderer."

With Peakes' attention distracted, several floating plaques and knick-knacks crashed to the floor. He cursed under his breath and cast a three quick reparos. He then turned to them, clearly annoyed. "The murderer is already in a holding cell. He'll be transported to Azkaban tomorrow, immediately after his trial."

"No, sir. You authorized me to continue the investigation. It turns out the murderer was an employee here in the MLE who thought that by poisoning Mr. Madley she would be protecting her husband from prosecution for providing support to Voldemort."

Peakes folded his arms across his chest. "The evidence against Snape is pretty clear-cut. You're mistaken. You boys had better recheck your evidence."

The two aurors shook their heads. "No, sir," Harry explained. "The real murderer confessed to us." Ron nodded in agreement, adding, "We can show you our memories."

Peakes leaned back against his desk and sighed. "Merlin!" he muttered. "I thought I'd finally caught that oily snake." He turned around to get a pensieve from the shelf behind him and slammed it onto his desk. "Let me see those memories right now. If I think the confession is sufficient for a conviction, I'll send you down to Snape's cell with a release order."

TUESDAY EVENING – HOGWARTS

"Welcome back, Severus!" Minerva rushed over to the floo in her office and gave him a hug. "Has the ludicrous charge against you been dropped?"

Snape stiffly accepted the hug before quickly stepping forward to get out of the way as Harry and Ron came through. "Yes, Headmistress. Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley tracked down the real murderer and were able to obtain a confession."

Harry smiled. "With your help, sir, as well as that of Hermione and Ginny. And Professor McGonagall, if you hadn't shortened the suspect list, we might have been too late."

In his portrait, Dumbledore leaned forward in his chair and smiled. "Severus, my boy, haven't I told you for the past five years that you are not alone, that you can rely on your friends to help."

Snape thoughtfully nodded.

The Headmistress motioned everyone to sit down. She called for an elf and asked him for a bottle of Ogden's finest and four glasses. After she poured them all drinks she held up her glass and made a toast to Severus' freedom. She then took a close at her potions professor. "You don't look too worse for the wear. Were you treated all right?"

Snape paused before replying to enjoy the burn of the drink going down his throat. He then shrugged. "I was treated much better than the last time I was in custody. For some reason, the guards seemed to be leery about upsetting me too much."

Harry snorted as he raised his own glass. "You do realize that if we hadn't been successful in identifying the real murderer, your best defense would have been that if you had done it, you would have been skilled enough not to have been caught."

Snape raised an eyebrow. "I can't help it if I'm good at what I do." He paused. "I admit that it would be an interesting challenge …"

McGonagall glared at him. "Absolutely not, Severus."

Snape raised his glass into the air and looked at it speculatively. "How about just causing a severe stomach upset?"

"Severus…"

"A minor one?"

"No!" McGonagall then smiled at him and raised her own glass.

"You just don't want me to have any fun," Snape sighed, but his mouth was twitching in an effort to keep from laughing. He took a final sip, and then put his glass down. "Headmistress, I appreciate this small get together, but I must be getting back to my office. I have classes tomorrow and I have been unable to prepare for them." He paused and smirked. "I believe the students will be interested in learning about poisons."

Ron gasped and Harry sputtered. Minerva just rolled her eyes. "I don't believe that's on the ministry-approved syllabus, Severus." She leaned back contentedly. "I'm sure the students will be happy to see you at breakfast tomorrow."

Snape snickered. "I'm sure they'll be ecstatic. Goodnight, all. Thank you." He stood and walked the door. Pausing a moment with his hand on its handle, he looked back. "And Headmistress, I'm looking forward to being Acting Headmaster during next year's Victory Day celebration."

_Thank you for reading! Any thoughts, comments, or reviews would be gratefully appreciated!_


End file.
